What A Change
by Darkness' Forbidden Scribe
Summary: In which Naruto is actually a girl, and the events at the bridge turn out differently than expected. Features femNaru and HakuNaru.
1. Chapter 1: Gender Swap

**This takes place during the fight with Zabuza and Haku, in which Naruto is a girl, and this time her name is still Naruto. Just Naru, for short. This is a response to Evil Genus's challenge. Anyways, onward!**

In the Ice dome, a sinister chakra was spiking. In one of the mirrors, Haku could only watch as Naruto laid Sasuke on the ground and slowly stood back up. The senbon that had hit him were falling out and the wounds were sealing shut. Suddenly the chakra became hot and oppressive, the pressure breaking some of the ice mirrors and causing Haku to jump to the mirrors farthest from the boy. Naruto turned to look at Haku with red slitted eyes and let out a wordless scream of rage that was so loud, Kakashi could hear it from his battle with Zabuza. They paused their battle the moment they sensed the Kyuubi's chakra, and the color drained from Kakashi's face as he heard Naruto's scream.

_'Oh no,'_ he thought as the dome was pierced by a column of fiery chakra. He ran to the dome, and was surprised to see Zabuza running with him.

"Kakashi! What is releasing that chakra?" shouted Zabuza as they reached the edge of the dome, in time to see Naruto in a crouch above Sasuke, and ice shards everywhere. Haku was just hopping out of one of the only mirrors that weren't destroyed.

"It can't be," whispered Zabuza. Naruto was snarling incoherently, but something was off about him. His eyes were red and slitted, and his whisker marks were more pronounced, but it was something else. Kakashi couldn't place it, but there was something different. But before he could say anything, Naruto lunged towards Haku, and punched him in the face. He raised his other fist to punch him again, but before it landed, he stopped a centimeter away from the breaking mask. Half of the mask broke off, revealing Haku's face.

"You're that boy. The one from the woods?" Naruto asked, eyes searching. His voice was higher, more girlish. Even his facial features changed. His eyes were slightly bigger, his face less chubby, and all in all, he could out match Haku in looking like a girl.

"Yes," Haku answered. He looked Naruto over carefully and asked tentatively, "Are you a girl?"

"What? No, I'm-!" Then he looked over himself and let out a shriek, "How am I a girl? What the hell!" Her clothes were a lot baggier than they were a few minutes before the spike in chakra. And there was a slight, but definite, curve to her chest.

"Kakashi-sensei!" cried Sakura who was hugging Sasuke, "Sasuke, he-!" Kakashi was at her side, while Zabuza appeared at Haku's. He checked Sasuke's vitals and said,

"He's alive!"

"What?" Naruto gasped and turned to look at Haku, "You didn't kill him? Why?"

"Haku never liked killing. He never enjoyed it," replied Zabuza as he walked forward. Naruto immediately dropped to a ready crouch, but all Zabuza did was raise an eyebrow and said, "Relax, kid. I won't hurt you. Not now, anyways." Naruto kept her eyes on Zabuza, but stood up straight and went to Sasuke. She tried kneeling by him but ended up falling side ways.

"What the f-" she nearly cursed, but hit the ground before she could complete it, "Ow..." She attempted to get back up, but her muscles turned to jelly and she collapsed, the strain of the seal cracking taking its toll.

Her eyes opened and all she saw was darkness, and she heard dripping water. Her eyes slowly adjusted, and she found herself in front of a cage in a dimly lit cavern.

'Where am I?' She slowly got up and realized she was leaning against a wall, and was ankle-deep in sludgy water. 'Oh this is completely disgusting!' she thought, grimacing slightly at the sludge sticking to her pant legs.

She surveyed her surroundings, finding herself in a sewer-like room, in front of a cage door. Naru slowly approached it, trying to get a glimpse of what was inside. But then she stumbled back as claws passed through the bars of the cage, scraping at where she was a minute ago.

"Filthy pig! Release me this instant!" Before she could register the words, she retorted,

"Don't boss me around, you overgrown rabbit!"

**A/N: **

**I thought this was a good place to end off...the Kyuubi and Naru exchanging insults. The first step to bonding!**

**R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: WTF?

**Chapter Two: Wtf?**

The Kyuubi blinked at Naru and bared its teeth in agitation.

"Arrogant brat! Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah yeah, you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the Biju. Please, it's not hard to put two and two together," Naru snapped, pacing, or at least trying to in the ankle deep sludge. "Hey rabbit, is there any way to change the scenery?"

"Well, yes, it's your mind. Only you can change it," The Kyuubi growled, obviously annoyed.

"Yes, well, _how_ do I change it," Naru asked, resisting the urge to tap her foot impatiently. She was getting really sick of the Kyuubi acting like a stubborn mule.

The Kyuubi gave a long-suffering sigh that made Naru want to sock him. Her. It. Whatever.

"Visualize what you want this place to look like. And then concentrate. Shouldn't be too hard for a numbskull like you." Naru seethed at the insult, but calmed herself down.

'If this is my mind, I can do whatever I want in here…' Naru's eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief, and the sewers vanished. But so did the Kyuubi. In place of the Kyuubi was a VERY small cage with a red rabbit in it.

_'How dare you!'_ the Kyuubi shrieked from the cage, bouncing from one wall of the cage to another wall. Naru merely leaned down and said,

"There. Now your appearance matches your brain." Naru snickered in delight, her humiliation of the Kyuubi complete. As the fox raged in its cage, she turned around and surveyed the scenery of her mind. It was a tree. A HUGE tree, yes, and she was on one of the biggest branches near the bottom. Naru whistled in surprise.

'Now I know I didn't envision anything like that.' She thought as she jumped down to the floor. She landed with an inaudible 'thud' and looked up. Light was filtering through the leaves of the tree. And it was something at the tip of the tree that was shedding that light. And curiosity took control as Naru started jumping up to the top via branches. 'Whew. This is a lot taller than I thought it would be.' She thought, looking up to see she was not getting any closer to the light. Then she hit her forehead, 'Duh. It's _my_ mind. I can just teleport there.' As she appeared at the top of the tree, she was nearly blinded. It was a rainbow colored orb, shining white, brilliant light.

Naru whistled in appreciation. What a pretty, pretty light. The light caressed her face and hair, feeling oddly comforting. And then she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her forehead. She closed her eyes and clutched her head, letting out a low moan of pain. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself blinking blearily at the pretty boy next to her.

"Huh? Where am I?" she mumbled, voice hoarse and dry. Yet it was still higher than it was before.

"Don't talk," Pretty boy- Haku, she remembered, said as he lifted a cup of water with crushed herbs to Naru's lips. She took a long drink until the glass was half-way full. Then she choked and sputtered, because she just remembered Pretty boy _wasn't supposed to be there!_

_ "What are you doing here?"_ Naru screeched as she sat up and simultaneously started having a coughing fit. Haku patted her back and helped her lie back down.

"Oh. She's awake?" asked Kakashi as he stepped through the sliding door. He had his stupid orange book in hand, and Sasuke and Sakura followed him inside as well. Evidently, they were waiting outside the door, "You slept for a week, Naruto. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember Sasuke-teme getting creamed by Pretty Boy over there. And a lot of cracking ice and the stupid masked guy acting all weird," Naru. She looked around before asking, "Where the hell am I?"

"You're back in Konoha, Naru," Sakura repliedgently, "You took too long to wake up, so we brought you back."

"And you managed to bring home a few friends, too," added Kakashi, gesturing at Haku with the stupid orange book, "Gato had decided to kill Zabuza off so he wouldn't have to pay him; of course the Demon of the Mist didn't agree with that, and killed the crime-lord. And it was fairly easy to dispatch the thugs that he had brought along when Inari and the rest of the towns people came to the bridge. They named the bridge in your honor, you know."

"The named it 'the Great Naruto Bridge'? Seriously?" was what Naru said in reply, "So why is Pretty boy here? And where's Zabuza?"

"Anbu took him in for questioning. And they officially requested to become Konoha nin," said Kakashi. Naru looked to Haku for conformation, and when he confirmed it, Naru's eyes grew as big as saucers. Right behind Haku, on the window there was a huge toad. And a creepy-faced old man with spiky white hair standing on it.

"Wh-who the hell is THAT!" shieked Naru as she jumped all the way to the door. All eyes turned to the door before Kakashi managed to stutter out one name,

"J-Jiraiya-sensei?"

* * *

**R&R,pple! It motivates me to write!**

**See you in the next chappie!**

**-Misaki**


	3. Chapter 3: Pervy Sage

Chapter 3

"Jiraiya-who?" asked Naru as she continued to crab walk to the door way. Kakashi walked to the door and pulled it open, letting toad and ninja inside the room. They plopped in inelegantly and had to scramble to get up.

"The Toad Sage, Dobe. One of the legendary Sannin," said Sasuke brusquely. Naru squinted at the old man and recognized him in disgust.

"You're the guy who keeps peeping in the girls' bath!"

"What?" shrieked both Sakura and Jiraiya.

"I call it research! Not peeping!" claimed the old pervert indignantly. Naru and Sakura just stared at him. Sakura was about to stalk over and bonk him on the head when Sarutobi-sensei walked in. Everyone turned to stare at him awkwardly. Only Haku managed to greet the Hokage,

"Sandaime-sama."

"Haku," The Sandaime acknowledged, "Jiraiya! Did I not tell you to report to me the moment you came to the village?"

"Hai, Sarutobi-sensei. But Naru-chan woke up!"

"Hey! Who said you could call me Naru-_chan_?" screeched Naru as she stood woozily from her position on the floor, "And stay away from me, Ero-sennin!"

"But _Naru-chan_!" whined Jiraiya

"And you can speak to Naru later. Now you have to go to my office and get ready for a debriefing. Got that?" said the Sandaime as he leveled a slightly amused glare at his former student. Jiraiya sulked and poofed out of the hospital room, leaving the shinobi dazed and looking for answers.

"Jiji, why was he here?" asked Naru a little shakily. After the adrenaline wore off, she still felt a little weak, and attempted to stand up straight. She felt a pressure on her back, and was surprised to see Pretty-boy supporting her. Sarutobi glared meaningfully at Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Haku,

"This conversation is not meant for your ears. I'm sure there is a local mission you all could do to pass the time. I believe the Daimyo's wife's cat has escaped again. If you all would go and retrieve the mission details from the main office?"

Haku looked at Sasuke and Sakura cluelessly as they slumped in annoyance and despair.

"What's so bad about a cat?" he asked. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him wearily before they followed Kakashi-sensei out of the room. They said in response,

"You'll find out."

Naru managed to limp over to the bed, and sat down with a sigh of relief. Sarutobi walked over and sat next to her, saying nothing but still being there for support. Naru shifted, uncomfortable with the silence, and asked,

"Jiji, why am I a girl? Who am I, really?" Sarutobi sighed, and started to explain.

"Naru, you know that you are the host to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but you are also the daughter of the Fourth Hokage. You have always been a girl- your father merely put a long lasting henge on you, because he knew that the villagers are not the best of people, though they have good hearts, and a little girl would be in more danger than a boy would be in. But the seal has cracked due to the Kyuubi's chakra escaping. How did that happen, by the way?"

Naru gulped, and explained,

"Pretty-boy had just thrown needles at Sasuke and the teme stepped in front of me and took the attack. I honestly thought he was dead, and I guess I flew into a rage. I-I just felt this all-consuming _hate _at having someone I know being killed in front of me, and the next thing I knew, it was Pretty-Boy's face in front of me. I managed to pull the punch I was about to give him, and I think you've heard what happened from them."

Sarutobi rubbed his eyes tiredly, and said,

"Yes, they have told me their stories on what had happened. Naru, what happened there was nothing less than your emotions triggering the Kyuubi's chakra to the point that it broke through the seal. Your hatred must have resonated with the Kyuubi's chakra and amplified it temporarily. Naru, you do realize what happens now, don't you?"

"More training?" Naru groaned, rubbing at her eyes. Although she slept for so long, she still felt so, so tired. Sarutobi smiled, and said,

"You will be training with Jiraiya, as soon as he gets his debriefing done. You will need to control the chakra the Kyuubi unleashed, and you will need to get used to fighting in this body." Sarutobi laid a hand on Naru's head, and left. He still had the a mountain of paperwork to get through. Naru digested what he said to her before she realized one crucial part of that sentence.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TRAIN WITH THAT PERVY SAGE!"


End file.
